


The End.

by Chieana



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Gerard Way, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fisting, Arranged Marriage, Biting, Body Horror, Breeding, Cloaca, Come Inflation, Dark, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fisting, Forced Pregnancy, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Frank Iero, Omega Verse, Panic Attacks, Rough Sex, Scenting, Sexist Language, Underage Sex, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chieana/pseuds/Chieana
Summary: ~“My heat,” he barely managed to get out, his eyes flitting over Gerard’s features rapidly. Gerard gasped out a little “oh,” like he’d forgotten. He pecked Frank on the lips and wrapped a hand around Frank’s cock. Frank startled and keened at the flush of pleasure racing through him at lightspeed, pressing his nails into Gerard’s shoulders. Gerard whimpered and panted in Frank’s face.“How do you want me,” Gerard whispered. Frank pushed down the sob that wanted to escape his throat and swallowed, unable to speak. Tears were gathering in his eyes, as suddenly his heat seemed to hit him full force.~Honestly, if I were capable of writing summaries, I totally would write them. I promise. Unfortunately, I suck at writing summaries. I guess I'll give you a rough idea of what's happening in here (like the tags don't give away most of it, lol):Frank Iero, 16 years old, omega. Gerard Way, 32 years old, alpha. One is from a poor family, the other from a powerful one. Their parents arranged this, they got only a couple of days and a couple of hours notice respectively. This is their wedding night.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 22
Kudos: 54





	1. Kiss this goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadRubEnthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadRubEnthusiast/gifts).



> Gerard is 32, Frank is 16, proceed with caution.
> 
> The world needs more omega!Frank 😘🖤

  
“Alright, Frankie. It’s going to be okay, sweetie,” Linda assured her son. Frank glared at his reflection, staring at the white drapes of fabric hanging from his body. He was short, soft, his breasts barely visible, just a softness around his chest, and his hips non-existing. He was a pathetic excuse of an omega. His mother had assured him time and time again that the dress looked beautiful on him. Frank didn’t want to be beautiful. Especially not for the perverted alpha he was being shipped off to. Well, not shipped off, the alpha lived one neighbourhood over in one of the larger estates. Supposedly he had a modest family home for himself, the perfect place to raise a litter of pups.

The blood in Frank’s veins froze. He was going to have to have sex with this man, an older man. He would most likely be pregnant within the year. Frank forgot how to breathe. Linda was quick to move to his side, hugging him close to herself and letting out a heart wrenching sob. Frank felt himself shake when he grabbed onto his mother and pulled her close. It wasn’t her fault. It was no one’s fault. The world was just a fucked up place. Frank prayed his _mate_ would let him continue playing instruments, and finish his education, but he wasn’t sure. How could he know if he’d never met the guy?

Linda had tried so hard to make life easy for Frank, but after the divorce when Frank was 8, she’d been faced with hard times trying to find a job that would hire a female beta while still paying enough to take care of Frank. Things had been easier before Frank had gone to high school and the costs had skyrocketed. Luckily, after his first heat when he was 13, his mother had gotten a benefit from the government. But it hadn’t been enough to pay for a high school enrolment for an omega. Linda knew that Frank wouldn’t make it out on his own with his less than desirable appearance, so she’d insisted on Frank finishing school. He didn’t look like an omega, and despite male omegas being somewhat uncommon and therefore more desirable, alphas always looked for omegan traits. Traits Frank didn’t have.

It had felt like the heavens looked upon them when Linda and Frank had been invited to a fundraiser ball at the Way estate. The Ways were well-known and powerful in the area, although Frank had never met any of them before. The fundraiser was there to increase funding for the poorer districts in the area. What should have been a pleasant night of socialising and laughter, ended as Frank’s worst nightmare, when his mother had been taken aside and had returned with tense shoulders. The deal had been made. The heir of the Way main family needed a spouse. And Frank had been chosen.

“I’m so sorry, Frankie,” Linda cried into Frank’s shoulder. Frank’s heart crumbled and he hugged his mother tightly. He had forgiven her the moment she’d brought him the news. The only thing he begrudged her was that she hadn’t bartered for more time. It had only been a week since the ball, but he was already getting married, to a man he had never met.

“I’ll be okay. It’s not your fault,” Frank assured her. They stayed like that for a while before Linda recollected herself and went back to fussing over Frank’s dress. Frank let her have her way, as she applied make-up for him, making him look softer, more omegan, with lusher lips and big eyes. And then it was time to go to the ceremony. The end of Frank’s life as he knew it. Frank took one last look at his bedroom, completely emptied out already besides the furniture, and closed the door, closing the door to himself as he did so.

~

“I really don’t want to marry some kid.” Donna ignored her oldest son as Donald sighed deeply and flipped to another page in his newspaper. Gerard was standing in the doorway to the living room, staring at his mother with a frown on his face. They’d told him only yesterday afternoon, in the middle of getting his suit re-fitted, that they had arranged for a young omega to marry him. Today.

“You can’t live by yourself in our basement forever, Gerard. You need to move out and take care of a mate,” Donna said simply, continuing her knitting. Gerard gritted his teeth.

Donna was a strong and terrifying woman, one of the highest ranking alphas in New Jersey and not afraid to ignore every sex and gender role in existence. As an alpha, it was her right to provide for her family, she should take on the dominant role, keep her mate safe. But Donna hated the stereotypes, so instead she went to beauty school and worked part-time as a hairdresser, while her omegan mate, Donald, brought home the pay through his full-time gig at a car mechanic shop. Seeing how they both ignored their assigned roles, it only made sense they would flock together.

Gerard had been born from Donald and was considered the heir to the Way estate, a large plot of land housing their extended family with plenty of space for expansion. Gerard was the firstborn, an alpha, and born of omega, therefore he made for the perfect heir. He was also weak to his mother’s puppy eyes and cold logic, and that was how he’d accepted the role of heir. His younger brother, Mikey, was born of Donna, and thereby talk of the town. It was unusual for alphas to birth children, but not unheard of. Gerard knew she’d done it for the same reason she insisted on taking on most of the omegan tasks in the household: because she hated society and the archaic rules they all still had to live under.

Gerard clenched his hands and pouted at his father, who cleverly lifted his newspaper up higher. Gerard breathed deeply before turning back to his mother.

“How old were they again?” No one had told him anything about this ‘young omega.’

“He’s a 16 year old omega. He’s currently still in high school, but we’ve arranged something so he can continue school while staying home during his pregnancy. Don’t make me wait too long, you’re already thirty-two Gerard, I want my grandchildren sooner rather than later,” Donna said in a manner-of-fact. Gerard gasped and gaped at her.

“He’s a teenager!?”

“Keep your voice down, good heavens. I raised you better than this,” Donna said and glared at Gerard over her knitting work. Gerard froze in place. “Yes, the omega is a teenager. It’s only good, Gerard, it makes him more susceptible to your seed and will finally give me some peace knowing I’ll have an heir to the family estate for when you inevitably die in some horrific way.”

Donald snorted and flipped the page. Gerard crossed his arms and glared back at his mother, who’d returned her focus to her knitting.

“First of all, I’m sober.”

“Yes, but for how much longer? Don’t worry, dear, we’ll make sure to check in often and get your ass thrown in jail if you hurt your mate. You won’t be necessary after he carries your children anyway.”

“Mom!” Gerard bellowed and moved to stand in front of her. Donna sighed and looked up.

“We love you, Gerard. But it’s high time you learn some responsibility and that there are consequences to your actions. You will marry Frank and make him happy, no more running away.” Gerard looked in his mother’s eyes as she spoke. He knew she was right. He’d known his fate after fooling around with an alpha a couple years back before promptly getting dumped when she found a pretty little omega to birth her children. It was time to grow up. Gerard huffed and crossed his arms again, more to hug himself than in anger. He was terrified.

“Isn’t this awfully archaic of you, mother?” Gerard challenged. Donna raised her gaze up at Gerard, Gerard swore he could feel himself getting cut to pieces by her glare.

“It wasn’t my first choice, Gerard. But unfortunately, absolutely none of the adults I have thrown your way stuck. Because you are horrific to live with. This boy has similar interests and has indicated an interest in growing a family. His mother was very pleased by my offer.” Gerard felt sick and looked away, trying to regain his posture. He knew Donna must have thrown money at this poor woman. But his mother had a point: He’d been introduced to many lovely people, all people he’d quickly grown fond of, but every single one of them had left him. None of them were willing to put up with Gerard’s interests and quirks. Gerard prayed this kid omega wouldn’t let himself be manipulated into staying with him. He’d much rather be left with the baby and no mate, than with a mate so unhappy they wished for death.

“I will do what I must. But I will not quit my job,” Gerard growled when he’d recollected himself. Donna raised an unimpressed eyebrow. It was Donald who responded.

“No one expects you to. All we ask is that you live with your mate and take responsibility. You have a perfectly decent income, most of the time, and your mate might surprise you. All we ask is that you give him a chance; he’s still young and needs love and support. Don’t let out your dissatisfaction on him.”

“Of course, I won’t! The two of you are the problem, not him!” Gerard screamed incredulously. He glared at his parents in turn, Donna and Donald smiled at him in satisfaction.

“I’m proud of you, Gerard. Please don’t break my trust,” Donna said and returned to her knitting, humming under her breath. Gerard sighed and walked away, giving up. He had four hours to make himself presentable. Four hours and he would take a teen’s innocence and be bound to him for life. He was going to be sick.

~

Frank hardly remembered the ceremony. He knew it had been a small gathering, only closest of kin, in a beautiful modern outdoor temple. Beyond the feeling of the soft, moist moss between his toes and the big, warm hand in his, things were a bit of a blur. He knew he must have kissed his new mate at some point, because it was part of the ceremony, but he couldn’t remember the feel of him at all. Which was why he was trembling behind the changing partition in the large, homey bedroom of his new house.

_Gerard_ had told him to take his time to get comfortable before putting the bottle of heat pills on the nightstand with an air of finality. Frank wanted to die. Gerard wasn’t that bad. He looked young and seemed like a good man. He gave Frank space, but still guided him without Frank wanting to punch him in the face. He had very pretty eyes too, and wide, strong shoulders. Thick thighs. He looked more like an omega than Frank did. Luckily, he didn’t have to worry about being too fat for Gerard: the older man had a pudge around his stomach too, enough to bulge over his belt a little. Frank didn’t know what to expect and he didn’t want to have a child yet. But unfortunately, that was out of his hands.

Tonight, in just a short amount of time, he would undress himself, take the heat pills, and be bred by a man sixteen years his senior, literally twice his age, before said man would bond him. Frank whimpered and dropped to his knees, a hand coming up to cover his mouth. He cried silently as his reality crashed over him. He wasn’t ready, he didn’t want to. But he had no choice. Frank shakily stood up, sobs still racking through his body as he took off his white dress. He cried as he took off the make-up still gracing his face. He was down to sniffles by the time he sat down on the stool by the window, nude.

Frank moved the curtain aside and looked outside. He could barely see the party still happening at the temple. The sun was sinking lower to the horizon, but still shone happily in orange hues over the landscape before him. Frank took a deep breath, counting in his head before letting it out slowly. He wasn’t ready, but he would never be. He let the curtain fall back into place, darkening the room, and moved to the bed. He took two heat pills with shaking hands, gulping them down with the water Gerard had so kindly left for him. He read the inscription on the bottle. It would take about an hour before his first heat symptoms would start.

Frank debated on what to do. He would have to wait, but he would also need to call his mate. He bit the inside of his cheeks for a while before standing up and walking to the door. He opened it a crack and leaned his head out. He couldn’t hear anything in the house, but there was light coming from one of the rooms down the hall. The office, if Frank recalled correctly. He cleared his throat.

“Gerard?” he called out, praying his new mate wouldn’t hit him for not using his title. A startled series of noises came from the office before the door opened further and Gerard leaned out, eyes wide in worry. Frank felt his heart thud loudly in his ears. He started blushing before he even said anything.

“I, um, I took some pills. They should start working in an hour or so,” he informed his mate. Gerard’s eyes widened a little further before he swallowed and nodded.

“Okay, yeah, um, did you want to do anything before that? We could watch a series or something?” Gerard offered in a soft voice, hands twitching by his sides. Frank swallowed thickly, he wondered if Gerard was impatient to claim him.

“Please? I don’t want to be alone,” Frank admitted in a small voice. He was terrified of the man down the hall, but he was his mate, his alpha, so he should at least try to trust him. Gerard nodded quickly, leaning back into the office to switch the light off before moving down the hall towards Frank.

Frank remembered with a shock that he was naked, and despite it really not mattering in just an hour, he wasn’t quite ready to show off his body. He quickly slipped into bed and under the covers, pulling his knees up to his chest and hiding his body. Gerard walked into the room and closed the door with a soft thud. He shrugged out of his suit jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. Frank watched him like a hawk, staring down Gerard’s body as the older man took off one layer at a time. Frank could feel his heart beating fast and wondered whether it was fear or excitement that had him spun so tight.

Gerard’s body was large, soft, but the alpha stature was much more obvious without the layers of cloth. He was chubby with a couple of light stretch marks climbing up over his tummy. Despite his insulation, it was obvious that Gerard was fit, his muscles shaping him underneath the softness. Gerard kept his boxers on, not really leaving much to the imagination, but making Frank feel a little more comfortable, nonetheless. Frank blushed as he let his eyes rove over the bulge in Gerard’s underpants. The older man slipped into bed next to Frank and shot him an uncomfortable smile. Frank could relate.

“Tell me something about yourself,” Frank blurted out, a desire to get to know his mate before bonding coming to life in his mind. Gerard looked a little surprised but copied Frank’s pose and nodded.

“Okay. Well, I don’t wanna prose the same bullshit my parents and their friends always spread, so I’ll give you some realities of living with me,” Gerard started. Frank chuckled and nodded, resting his head on his arms as he looked at Gerard. Gerard looked him over and gave him a small smile before continuing: “I’m an alcoholic and an addict. I’ve been sober for many years, but I could fuck up again at any moment. I’m probably the biggest geek you’ll ever meet in your life: I spend all my time reading comics, watching cartoons, and playing video games. I’m terrible at housework, and although I do try to keep up, I always end up living in a mess. I smoke, a lot. I write comics for a living and sometimes also work on cartoons and dabble with some art. It’s not the steadiest of incomes, so finances might be tight at times. Oh, and I sing under the shower, and while doing housework, or play loud music while working. Feel free to tell me off if I ever bother you with any of these things.”

Frank gaped at Gerard. He hadn’t expected any of the words that came tumbling out of his mouth. An alcoholic and addict. That was terrifying. Frank looked down the bedspread with tense arms. It was nice that Gerard liked similar things to him, so if he didn’t relapse, he would probably turn out to be an okay house mate. Frank didn’t really mind tidying and cleaning the house, nor did he mind making dinner. He would get used to it soon enough anyway. He would have to. He really hoped he wouldn’t end up as another statistic, pummelled to death by an intoxicated mate.

“Do you know what you wanna do after school yet?” Gerard asked and fiddled with the sheets. Frank pressed his lips firmly together, body tensing up. How dare Gerard ask about his future. The future he was destroying for Frank.

“I’ll have to stay home to take care of your- _our_ kids and take care of the household,” Frank admitted, successfully avoiding any salt from leaking into his words. Gerard made a weird noise before laying his big, warm hand on Frank’s shoulder. Frank abruptly stopped breathing.

“But don’t you have any dreams?” Gerard asked carefully. Frank snorted. This man couldn’t be this daft.

“I do want kids and a family, so that’s all that really matters, right?” Frank answered, avoiding the question again. Gerard huffed and pulled Frank back a little, forcing him to face Gerard. Frank was baffled by how easy it was for Gerard to manipulate his body. Ice cold fear ran through his body and he swallowed, looking up at Gerard with big eyes.

“No, Frank. _You_ matter, I don’t care about our responsibilities, what do _you_ want? Would you like to work? Do you have any hobbies you’d like to explore further? I work from home, Frank. I can take care of the kids. I want to,” Gerard stated firmly. Frank started shivering, he didn’t understand what Gerard was going on about. His task as an omega was clear: Stay home with the kids and provide whatever his alpha needed of him. There was no place for him to be himself anymore. Besides, Frank had already locked the person he used to be away in a safe space, never to see the day of light again. Gerard frowned and rubbed his hand comfortingly over Frank’s shoulder. Frank shrugged him off and shuffled away from him, hating that Gerard felt the need to comfort him. He might be young, but seeing as Gerard was about to breed him, he may as well be an adult. Gerard snapped his hand back and moved further away too.

“I’m sorry,” Gerard muttered before biting down on his thumbnail, looking away from Frank. Frank stared at Gerard, scared, confused, angry. He could feel warmth pooling in his nether regions, an early sign of his heat approaching, and he wanted to jump out of the window to fall to his death. With his luck he’d survive with only a broken leg, they were only one floor up after all.

Frank decided to leave the topic of his “ _choices_ ” as it was and just experience what life would throw at him. So maybe he’d get to play in a band during the weekends after all. That would be enough for him, but there was no need to force his desires onto Gerard this early in their marriage. It was Frank’s duty, as Gerard’s omega, to serve him and fulfil his any desire. And he desperately needed to prove it so his mother could rest easy and not worry about Frank anymore. Gerard would probably want Frank to be honest about his heat, so Frank forced himself to relax his muscles. He prepared himself mentally for the worst night of his life.

“I think my heat is starting,” Frank confessed. Gerard looked up at him with wide eyes and he nodded.

“O-oh. Um. Okay. I, um, I will have to, um, touch you, for all this.” Gerard coughed awkwardly and rubbed his arms. Frank breathed out deeply and nodded. He wasn’t sure whether to laugh or to scream. Gerard was proving to be a very awkward individual.

“Yeah, I know. It’s okay.”

“Was there anything you wanted? Um, anything I can give you? Any way I can make this good for you?” Gerard asked softly. He moved to sit sideways, hands clenched in front of him on the sheets. Frank smiled a little. Maybe Gerard was okay. The man seemed genuinely concerned for his well-being and appeared to be significantly less old-fashioned than he had feared. You know, besides the marrying a significantly younger omega. That was archaic as shit and on the cusp of becoming illegal, if Frank had done his research correctly.

“I don’t know. I hate the whole virginal bullshit thing, but I don’t have any experience, so you’ll have to guide me through it,” Frank admitted with a blush. Gerard’s face grew serious and he nodded. Frank giggled. Gerard was adorable.

“I would like to have fun. I don’t want to be scared of trying different things. You okay with that?” Gerard sighed a breath of relief and relaxed. He smiled warmly at Frank and nodded.

“Yeah, I can definitely do that. Don’t be scared to tell me to slow down or stop at all, okay? And let me know if you’re ready for the bond, I won’t just spring it on you. I’m scared of it a little,” Gerard said. Frank felt a warmth spread through his chest and couldn’t help but smile. Gerard was scared too, it was reassuring.

“Okay.” Gerard leaned closer, so Frank relaxed his posture, his legs sliding down and exposing his chest, the slight softness around his nipples: His breasts, no matter how subtle. Gerard didn’t even look down yet, instead he looked Frank in the eye as he caressed his cheek and leaned forwards to press a soft kiss to his mouth. Frank gasped a little. With a little shock he remembered the kiss between them during the ceremony. It had been a sweet, chaste peck on his lips, gone as soon as it began. Frank vaguely recalled no one demanding more (something that always happened in romantic comedies), and only a short polite applause (his heart clenched at that), before his mind got occupied by Gerard. Gerard slid his hand towards the back of Frank’s neck and pressed his body close against Frank’s.

Frank broke away with a gasp, staring up at Gerard as he breathed fast. Gerard looked a little tense, hand twitching a little in Frank’s hair, but his pupils were dilated. He must be enjoying himself. He leaned forwards again, slowly. Frank sighed and reached up, putting a hand on Gerard’s shoulder as he reconnected their lips. His eyes slid closed by themselves as he tried to copy Gerard’s movements, his lips sliding over Frank’s in a delightful way. Gerard moved closer again, pressing up against Frank’s side and Frank gasped at the rush of arousal that shot through him at the feeling of _his alpha_.

Gerard dipped the tip of his tongue into Frank’s mouth, causing a rush of feelings to run through Frank’s chest. Frank moaned a little helplessly and Gerard licked into his mouth, tasting him. This wasn’t Frank’s first kiss (he’d made out with several of his friends before) but it felt like it was, all his prior knowledge evaporating at the taste and feeling of _Gerard_. Frank slid his hand over Gerard’s shoulder and up to his neck. Gerard shivered at the touch and let out a low moan. Frank pulled away. Gerard’s face was flushed, his pupils dilated and his lips soft and wet from kissing. He looked gorgeous.

“Can I- Can I…” Frank started, feeling a deep blush creep over his face. Gerard was staring at him with predatory eyes, licking his lips slowly.

“What do you want, Frankie?” he asked softly. Frank keened, eyes slipping closed for a second and his hand tensing on Gerard’s neck. Gerard looked at him, an intense and wild look in his eyes, although he stayed still and waited for Frank.

“Can I sit on your lap? I mean, that’s a little easier, right?” Frank stumbled over his words. Gerard chuckled, his eyes softening.

“Of course. You don’t have to ask either. Next time feel free to push me away and do what you want with me,” Gerard breathed out with a crooked smile. Frank bit his lip and nodded, heart racing in his chest.

He pushed Gerard back against the headboard and swung his leg over Gerard’s, settling on top of the older man. He could barely breathe at the thought that Gerard could see everything now, well, almost everything. He knew his blush was leaking down his chest but ignored it in favour of looking at Gerard. Gerard kept looking at Frank’s face, seemingly unperturbed by his nudity, and settled his big hands on Frank’s hips. Frank shivered and leaned forwards to connect their lips again. Gerard moaned and felt up Frank’s hips and sides while their tongues explored each other’s mouths.

Frank put his hands on Gerard’s chest and caressed the soft skin, flicking a nipple as he bit down on Gerard’s lip. Gerard whimpered and stared up at Frank through lidded eyes, hands twitching on Frank’s sides. Frank was really starting to get hot now, his dick swollen and his hole leaking. He moved his hips forwards and his dick brushed Gerard’s hard-on, making him choke on his breath. Gerard was _big_. He’d known, somewhere in the back of his mind, that Gerard would be. The bulge had also been impressive. Gerard was an alpha, it came with his biology. Feeling his alpha’s arousal while his heat was starting was a whole different thing. Frank had never really thought about what he liked, just masturbating to vague imagery, but now, dropping a hand down and feeling up Gerard’s engorged member, he realised he might like big. He might just like it a lot.

“Holy shit, Frankie,” Gerard breathed out. Frank hummed and looked down Gerard’s body, his soft and squishy abdomen, the large shape hidden beneath his boxers. Frank wanted it. He wanted all of it. Gerard growled and grabbed Frank by his ass, pulling him closer and slipping a finger over Frank’s crack. Frank gasped at the feeling, moving his hands back up to Gerard’s shoulders. Gerard looked up at him with dark eyes, nostrils flaring in contained arousal. A deep, musky scent filled the room around them. Frank was as scared as he was turned on.

“Take them off for me,” Gerard said in a low voice. Frank shuddered and nodded. His hands slid down Gerard’s chest slowly until they reached the waistband of Gerard’s boxers. Frank didn’t dare break eye contact as he pulled the fabric down and (awkwardly) off Gerard’s legs. Gerard smirked at him and slipped a teasing finger inside of Frank’s hole, playing around with the rapidly loosening muscle.

“Look at it, I’m going to fuck you with this,” Gerard said and took Frank’s hand over to his cock. Frank looked down and gasped, hand stretched over the large member. He drooled at the sight and how his hand couldn’t wrap around it completely. Fuck, this was going to hurt. The thought didn’t bother him as much as he’d thought, but maybe that was the heat speaking. Frank could feel the fever starting in his head, slowly pushing away his rational thoughts. When Frank looked back up, Gerard was still smirking at him.

“Show me, all of you,” Gerard whispered. Frank whimpered and his shoulders tensed, insecurity and fear immobilising him for a moment. He took a deep breath and pushed the blanket away and off them, stretching his body out for Gerard. Gerard’s eyes roved over Frank’s body, an appreciative growl escaping from his throat. Frank could feel his fear overtaking his arousal. He felt like a little bunny, about to get slaughtered by a wolf. Gerard flicked his eyes up and quirked an eyebrow.

“All of you,” he said in a low, gruff voice. Frank sniffed but nodded, he had to please his mate. He turned around and arched his back, presenting his hole to Gerard. He hung his head in embarrassment. Gerard groaned behind him and suddenly grabbed onto Frank’s hips with firm hands. Frank gasped and sobbed, trembling as Gerard kneeled behind him. This was really happening. Everything felt like too much all of a sudden, but he didn’t dare say no, didn’t want to risk the wrath of his alpha. His big, strong alpha. Frank didn’t want to be taken at all, especially not like this, in such an animalistic and impersonal way.

“Frank?” Gerard asked gently. Frank tensed and dropped his head onto his arms, sobbing into them. Fear clawed at his insides; he was terrified that he was making his mate angry. Gerard shushed him and tipped him onto his side, crawling in front of him. Gerard’s arms surrounded him in a warm hug, so Frank attached himself to the man in front of him, with lack of a better alternative. He sobbed and sniffed into Gerard’s chest, arms tensing and relaxing around Gerard’s solid frame while his brain sent him mixed signals. Gerard hummed and pressed soft kisses onto his head.

“Just _tell me_ if it’s too much, please,” Gerard begged once Frank stopped sniffing. Frank tensed up and chanced a glance up at Gerard. Gerard’s face was contorted in concern and he stroked a gentle hand over Frank’s face when he noticed the younger man look up at him. Frank was surprised again at how gentle and concerned Gerard seemed to be for him, despite his overwhelming presence and dominance pulling Frank under.

“I mean it, Frank. I don’t know what you’ve been taught, but I promise you, for now and forever, that I will listen to you if you tell me to stop or push me away. If it’s too much for you, please just tell me. I don’t want to hurt you,” Gerard said. Frank snorted and grabbed a hold of Gerard’s dick, marvelling about the thick and long appendage for a second.

“You sure you won’t hurt me?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. Gerard blushed and spluttered.

“Well, I’m sorry!” Gerard screamed and leaned back. He hid his face behind his hands as Frank let out a startled laugh.

“I’m worried, okay!?” Frank yelled and laughed harder. Gerard moaned and rolled on his back.

“It will fit, your body knows how to take it. Fuck, Frankie, I know I’m big, you think I haven’t been terrified about this just as much?” Frank stopped laughing at that. He looked at Gerard in confusion.

“Why? What do you have to fear?” Gerard gasped and looked over at Frank, a shocked look on his face.

“What do I have to fear? First of all, I don’t want to hurt you, Frank. I don’t want this to be more traumatic than it probably inevitably will be. I don’t give a shit about my own feelings; this is about keeping you sane and safe. Neither of us wanted to get married to each other, so I want to make this as good for you as possible. I would like to at least give you that. Before either I die, or you leave me,” Gerard confessed. Frank blinked owlishly at him. He didn’t really understand what Gerard was on about, but it pissed him off a little. He shrugged.

“It doesn’t really matter how I feel though. I just have to learn, and adapt to this new life. It will take some time, but I’m sure my instincts will kick in when I have a kid,” Frank muttered. Gerard tensed and let out a sharp breath.

“It _does_ matter, Frank. _You_ matter. You matter to _me_ ,” Gerard said as he looked Frank dead in the eye. Frank felt a whirlpool of feelings wash through him and nodded dumbly.

“Oh, okay,” he breathed out and suddenly Gerard was on top of him, kissing him slowly, deeply. Frank reached his hands up and ignored the confusing jumble of his emotions in order to focus on the feeling of Gerard beneath his fingers, on his tongue, and the rush of heat building fast in his body. He pushed Gerard up a little and gasped at the sight of his alpha hovering over him, his dyed black hair hanging down his face, making him look dark and intense. Frank’s fever flared up, fogging up his mind.

“My heat,” he barely managed to get out, his eyes flitting over Gerard’s features rapidly. Gerard gasped out a little “oh,” like he’d forgotten. He pecked Frank on the lips and wrapped a hand around Frank’s cock. Frank startled and keened at the flush of pleasure racing through him at lightspeed, pressing his nails into Gerard’s shoulders. Gerard whimpered and panted in Frank’s face.

“How do you want me,” Gerard whispered. Frank pushed down the sob that wanted to escape his throat and swallowed, unable to speak. Tears were gathering in his eyes, as suddenly his heat seemed to hit him full force. He blanked out for an undetermined amount of time before the fog lifted a little and he could see again.

Gerard was no longer hovering over him but was instead between Frank’s legs. Frank made a confused noise and looked down at him. His mate’s hair was a mess and he had three fingers up Frank’s hole. Gerard licked a streak of ejaculate from his lips. Frank whimpered at the sight and felt tears dripping down the sides of his face. He wasn’t sure what had happened, but he didn’t feel satiated at all yet. Gerard hushed him and leaned closer.

“Hey, Frankie, it’s okay. Just tell me what to do, sweetheart. I’ve got you. Are my fingers helping? The orgasm should have taken the edge off for a moment,” Gerard said in a rush, eyes moving between Frank’s. Frank hummed and grabbed a chunk of Gerard’s hair in his hand, yanking him up so he could kiss him. Gerard gasped and leaned on his free arm, nibbling on Frank’s tongue as Frank whined. Frank still couldn’t focus, his mind all over the place while his fever built up.

“Can’t talk,” Frank forced out. Gerard nodded and pecked his nose.

“Just nod or shake your head, sugar. Are my fingers helping?” Frank nodded quickly. The fingers felt good.

“Good, that’s good. Are you still scared?” Frank whined and shrugged his shoulders. Gerard chuckled.

“Fair enough. Um. Fuck. Do you think another orgasm could help clear your mind a little?” Frank rubbed the back of his fingers over his eyes and shrugged. He could barely make sense of what Gerard was saying, but he knew his heats did get less intense if he kept coming.

“Couldn’t hurt,” he forced out.

“Alright, okay, just let it happen. I’ve got you,” Gerard said and pressed his fingers directly against Frank’s prostrate. Frank screamed out and rolled his hips down on Gerard’s fingers, fucking himself on the digits. Gerard was panting above him, cursing under his breath. He sat up some more and used his now free hand to stroke Frank’s dick fast and hard. Frank choked on his spit and threw his head back, arching his back and moaning.

“More,” he gasped out, feeling the need to be full, rather than to ejaculate. Gerard sucked in a sharp breath and carefully inserted a fourth finger inside of Frank on the next thrust. Frank shuddered and moaned. Gerard grunted and his hips twitched. Frank looked down at his cock and drooled. He wanted it in him so bad.

“Trust me,” Gerard choked out with a restrained voice, hand leaving Frank’s dick in order to squeeze his own and suddenly there was more pressure on Frank’s hole. Gerard was pressing his whole hand inside of Frank. Frank gaped at the ceiling, sensations overwhelming him, but feeling more satisfied than he ever had before during a heat. He couldn’t wait to have Gerard’s dick, or even better, _his knot_ , inside of him. Gerard’s nostrils flared as Frank took his fist. He breathed unevenly as he moved his hand inside of Frank. It wasn’t enough. Frank needed his dick, needed to feel his mate, needed him to claim him properly. His thoughts jumbled around erratically, and somewhere in the back of his mind Frank disagreed, but his heat demanded to be properly claimed.

“Fuck me, please,” Frank whimpered. Gerard choked and fell forwards. He made a constipated face as he started thrusting his fist into Frank, slowly slipping a little deeper on each thrust. It hadn’t been what he wanted, but Frank felt euphoric either way. It didn’t take long after that before Frank’s body shook all over as he came harder than he ever had before. His vision whited out for a moment and when he opened his eyes again, Gerard was laying next to him, staring at him with large, hungry eyes. 

Frank whimpered and crawled into Gerard’s arms, still shivering from the last orgasm, but his mind clearing up quickly. Gerard petted his back gently and pressed kisses over Frank’s forehead, sniffing his hair every so often. Frank hummed and nuzzled into the scent gland on Gerard’s neck, causing Gerard’s breath to hitch and a flood of musky scent to leak into the room. Frank purred happily and rode the high for a moment. Gerard leant down a little and nuzzled Frank’s scent gland too, moaning at the sharp scent of Frank’s heat mixing with his musk.

“How are you doing?” Gerard asked. Frank hummed and licked over Gerard’s scent gland. His scent was calming him down and helping him think clearer.

“I feel like I’m about to drop into the worst heat haze I’ve ever had, but so far so good,” Frank mumbled. Gerard stroked a hand through Frank’s hair.

“How do you want me, sweetie?” Frank sighed and considered it. Initially, he’d just been desperate to get it over with so he could withdraw into himself and deal with the consequences later, but Gerard had been nothing but kind and attentive thus far. He’d made Frank feel much better throughout the fever than he had ever managed on his own. And he was actually really looking forward to having Gerard’s dick in him now. After a fist, he didn’t think he had much to fear.

Frank hummed and grabbed Gerard’s hand, still a little sticky from Frank’s slick. Frank blushed as he studied the size of Gerard’s hand curiously and compared it to Gerard’s dick, still standing at attention between them. Gerard curled his hand up into a fist, smirking at Frank. Frank huffed and looked away.

“You’ll be able to take me perfectly fine, Frank. My fist is a little smaller than my knot, but it’s not that big of a difference,” Gerard said gently. Frank’s heart beat erratically in his chest. Oh wow, the knot would be _even bigger_. A spurt of slick leaked out of him in excitement, making Gerard’s nostrils flare and his eyes grow hungry. Frank gasped and tensed his hands over Gerard’s arm, still unsure and scared in the back of his mind, but his heat haze was pushing against his subconscious stronger now and he craved to be filled.

“I want to see you, I want to be able to hug you,” he admitted. Gerard smiled warmly at him and kissed him slowly.

“I like that. I want to hold you, see you, too.” Frank nodded and nipped at Gerard’s scent gland. Gerard made a choked sound and trembled in Frank’s arms. The rush of musky, dense pheromones filled Frank’s mouth and his entire body relaxed. He regained a touch of clarity again.

“When you bond me, I don’t want it to be on my knees,” Frank said. Gerard’s eyelashes fluttered open and he nodded.

“Shall I spoon you, so we’re comfortable?” he asked. Frank couldn’t help the smile spreading over his face and nodded, that sounded perfect to him.

“Yeah. First facing each other though,” he reminded Gerard. Gerard chuckled and nodded, leaning over Frank, and kissing him deeply.

“Yeah,” he said in a gruff voice and spread Frank’s legs, slotting into the space he created. His big dick slid over Frank’s front, nudging his own, significantly smaller, member. Frank let out a breath and wrapped his arms around Gerard’s shoulders, relaxing into the kiss Gerard pressed to his lips.

Gerard caressed his body reverently, sending sharp sparks of electricity running through Frank’s nervous system. Gerard fondled Frank’s small breasts with a low grunt as he sucked on Frank’s tongue and rubbed his thumbs over Frank’s nipples. Frank whined and thrust his hips up, haze slowly falling over him again. Gerard kissed and sucked at Frank’s scent gland as his hands slid down, lifting Frank’s hips onto his thighs. Frank couldn’t help but watch as Gerard grabbed his enormous member and lined it up to Frank’s hole. Frank gasped as he felt the tip catch on the muscle, nerves shooting through him.

Gerard growled low and deep in his throat, biting down on Frank’s scent gland. Frank was struck by fear again right before Gerard suddenly thrust his entire length into him. Frank yelped and scratched over Gerard’s shoulders. Gerard growled again and grabbed Frank’s hips tightly in his hands, thrusting in and out of Frank hard and fast. Frank whimpered and cried, the feeling overwhelming and shocking, especially seeing as he’d expected Gerard to be gentler with him. There was no pain, the adrenaline and heat haze muting anything that wasn’t arousal, but the feeling was far too much for Frank to take. He hiccupped and sobbed into Gerard’s shoulder as the older man thrust, and thrust, and thrust. Frank knew it had been too good to be true.

Gerard suddenly gasped and pushed his upper body up, moving his face away from Frank’s scent gland. “Fuck,” he grunted and stilled inside of Frank, taking gasping breaths with his face to the ceiling.

“Oh, God. Fuck, Frankie, I’m so sorry. I’ve never been with anyone like this, in their heat. I didn’t think it would consume me like this,” Gerard breathed out, sweat rolling down his chest. Frank just whimpered on the sheets below him, scared, confused, overwhelmed. Gerard slowly turned his face back down, startling at the sight of Frank’s contorted expression and the tears dripping down the sides of his face. Gerard turned white as a sheet and he moved his hands to Frank’s face, wiping the tears away and pressing soft kisses over his skin.

“Shh, I’m sorry Frankie. Oh my God, I can’t believe that happened. I’m so sorry, so, so sorry. Are you okay? Is there anything I can do to make this better? Oh no, I’m gonna die. You can beat me up in the morning, I promise,” Gerard rambled, pressing kisses all over Frank’s face. Frank felt sick with the mixed feelings running through his body. On one hand he wanted Gerard to continue his onslaught, his heat haze loving the intense fucking, but on the other he appreciated the break, a moment to collect himself and get used to the feeling of someone moving inside of him.

“Can you keep moving, just, slower?” Frank asked in a small voice. Gerard nodded quickly and wrapped his arms around Frank, one hand low on his back for support and the other cradling Frank’s skull. He started moving again, this time much slower. He didn’t thrust his entire cock inside anymore either, just gave Frank a taste of the long, thick organ with shallow, slow thrusts. Frank moaned and relaxed into the feeling. This was more like how he normally started his heats, fucking himself slow and shallow. This almost felt like that, like one of his dildos, just thicker.

Gerard panted above him. He pushed one of Frank’s legs up against Frank’s chest and thrust a little deeper. Frank gasped and opened his eyes to look at Gerard, his alpha. Gerard’s gaze was focused on Frank’s face, a small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. Frank reached his hands up and wrapped his arms around Gerard’s shoulders again with a content little sigh. Gerard shivered and made eye contact, thrusting deeper inside of Frank. Frank couldn’t explain how he was feeling, so full and like he was being consumed by the man above him. The heat haze flared up again and suddenly his mind was full with thoughts of getting pumped full of Gerard’s seed. He groaned and pulled Gerard’s face down.

“I want more,” he gasped out. Gerard gasped too and his eyes fluttered closed. “Breed me, please, alpha. Give me your seed, I want your pups.” Gerard whimpered and his hips thrust forwards fast and hard. Frank shuddered and moaned openly, throwing his head back and cradling Gerard’s head in his arms.

Gerard took advantage of the position and sucked hickeys onto Frank’s soft breasts, sucking and nibbling on Frank’s nipples whenever they were in reach. Frank keened as Gerard thrust faster _and harder_ into him. His body was producing more slick than normal, causing a wet squelching sound every time Gerard thrust in or out of Frank’s loose hole. Frank sank his nails into Gerard’s back as he came and didn’t stop coming. Gerard whimpered and keened into Frank’s chest, hips stuttering desperately as his knot started forming. Frank gasped and let out a streak of ‘yes’s, pulling Gerard closer. Gerard sobbed and grabbed hold of Frank’s hips firmly thrusting once, twice more before his knot popped and swelled even larger, plugging Frank and locking them together for the foreseeable future.

Frank’s body wouldn’t stop coming, no ejaculate shooting out of his dick, but heaving shocks racking through his body as Gerard’s semen spurt into him in palpable bursts, filling him up. Frank whimpered at the sensations, so new to him. Now that his body was getting what it wanted, no _needed_ , Frank was fully aware of everything that was happening. Gerard’s deep growls as he came, the pulsating of his cock inside of him, the pressure of his semen splashing into his body. Frank had never known, or even considered, these things could be felt. Gerard shivered and dropped onto his forearms, his head leaning heavily on Frank’s shoulder as he caught his breath.

Frank stroked a hand through his hair, purring contently at the warm and protected feeling Gerard’s stout body gave him. He still felt a little scared, but mostly about the fact that he would highly likely be pregnant after this night, and otherwise would become so during his soonest natural heat. He didn’t fear Gerard, or his ginormous cock, anymore. He was still hesitant about his position and his future, but Gerard seemed to really care for him and was proving to be an attentive lover. He’d lost control but had pulled himself out of it too. Frank had expected to be traumatized after this night, but instead he’d learned more about his body and about his mate while feeling a stronger connection to anyone he ever had before. It was a thrilling night of firsts, and Gerard seemed very smitten with him. It felt like a compliment, not like being hunted. It was more than Frank could have hoped.

Gerard groaned and lifted himself up a little, his wild but tired eyes finding Frank’s. Frank smiled at him and Gerard’s posture relaxed. He smiled back at Frank and leaned down to press a lingering kiss on his lips. Frank sighed pleasantly and kissed back, stroking his hands over Gerard’s sides. Gerard hummed and sat up, pulling Frank’s hips close to prevent any tugging on his knot. Frank stared down the length of his body and gasped at the sight of his distended stomach. Gerard smirked and put a hand over the bulge, shivering as he pressed down on it.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. Frank flopped his arms out to the sides and grinned at Gerard.

“Fucking weird, but calm. I don’t know, my body feels satiated for the first time in my life, so it’s a bit crazy to wrap my head around.” Frank moved a hand over his stomach in wonder. “I could feel everything at the end. The moment your knot popped everything became clear. It was so weird. I could feel you coming inside me. I could, I can actually, feel your semen inside of me.”

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Gerard breathed out and growled possessively, pushing his hand down harder. Frank gasped and squirmed when Gerard forced his fingers into his abdomen, going halfway around his cock still inside of Frank.

“Oh my God,” Frank gasped out. His hips moved by themselves, pulling on the knot and fucking Gerard’s cock as Gerard stroked himself slightly through Frank’s tummy. Gerard grunted and moved his hips with Frank, his eyes darkening as he stared down at the place where his dick was moving under Frank’s skin. Frank sniffed and grabbed onto Gerard’s arms, steadying himself.

“Can you handle the next round?” Gerard asked softly. Frank shuddered and nodded, looking up at Gerard with a slack jaw.

“Please. I want your bond too, please, alpha,” Frank moaned out, finally feeling like he could take it, like it wasn’t that big of a deal, and it wasn’t! It would bind him to this ridiculous man, with the most satisfying cock in the world. Frank was more than okay with that.

Gerard moaned and nodded. His knot had gone down enough to slip out of Frank. It forced a sharp breath out of Frank and suddenly he was on his side, Gerard enveloping him with his arms and thrusting deep inside of him. The noises were significantly worse than before, with Gerard’s seed squishing around inside of Frank. It was lewd and amazing. Better than porn.

“I’m gonna breed you so full, baby. You’ll look pregnant by the end of the night, I’ll give you a taste of what your new body will be like,” Gerard grunted as he picked up his pace, fucking into Frank with forceful thrusts. A hand came down over his hip and held him firmly in place as Gerard used Frank to get to his peak.

“I’m gonna come so hard, baby. And I’ll claim you as my own, my very own omega, full of my puppies,” Gerard breathed out. Frank shivered and nodded, letting out a long moan. He wasn’t into it at all, and a little frightened about Gerard’s obsession with impregnating him, but that was their goal this night, so Frank let it slide and focused on the feeling of Gerard inside of him instead.

Gerard’s other hand came up to play with Frank’s nipples and it shocked Frank enough to realise that he was hard again, dick bobbing with the movement of his hips. Gerard’s knot started swelling again and Gerard growled a deep, dark sound that terrified Frank. He made an inquisitive sound when suddenly Gerard’s teeth were ripping into the gland on the back of his neck, ripping open the skin.

Frank screamed in pain and squirmed unconsciously to get away. Gerard growled even deeper and his fingers clawed into Frank’s skin, pulling him closer as his knot swelled up inside of Frank, the bursts of come shooting into him, distending his tummy further. Frank gasped and whimpered as Gerard came more and longer than before, his skin stretching painfully as his belly distended to an uncomfortable size.

Frank was breathing fast, shivering in pain, and panicking, clawing at Gerard’s arm over his breast. Gerard growled deep in his throat, a warning, and Frank froze, shivering and panting as he was held against Gerard’s chest. Gerard’s short fingers had broken the skin on Frank’s breast and hip, and Frank couldn’t stop the sob that escaped him. Gerard seemed fully gone, purring contently, and gnawing on Frank’s bond. Frank choked as he felt Gerard bite a chunk off his neck and swallowing. His heart beat fast in his chest, fear numbing his senses as he waited for Gerard to wake up.

Gerard licked over the large wound on Frank’s neck, rubbing over it with the oily residue coming from his scent gland, and suddenly a warm feeling flooded through Frank, bursts of love and affection blooming under his skin. The bond had caught. Frank gasped and shivered as his sobs continued. Although the bond was beautiful and warm, he was still frightened and felt alone. He closed his mind off and allowed himself to pass out.

“Frankie?” Frank heard his voice as if through a fog. He opened his eyes blearily and saw Gerard’s worried face swim into his vision. He smiled dopily and reached a hand up to caress Gerard’s cheek. He felt warm and safe, cradled in Gerard’s arms, Gerard’s knot out of him. Frank made a frustrated sound and turned to Gerard, pushing the older man down onto the mattress. Gerard stared up at him with a little frown. Frank giggled and leaned down to kiss him sloppily.

“You’re the most beautiful person in the world,” he whispered and smiled happily at Gerard. Gerard’s eyes widened and he blushed.

“Adorable,” Frank breathed out and reached back for Gerard’s cock, rubbing it until it hardened.

“Frankie,” Gerard said. Frank hummed and sat up, positioning Gerard’s mostly hard cock to his entrance, and sitting down on it. Gerard moaned below him as Frank whined and rocked his hips.

“Mine,” Frank said happily and giggled, pulling Gerard up by his shoulders and licking into his mouth. Gerard trembled beneath Frank, sending pleasure shooting through him, and he continued moving, revelling in the feeling of Gerard inside of him. Gerard thrust up, helping Frank.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” Gerard asked. His voice was faint, dim. Frank smiled down at him and hummed.

“Yeah,” he said and kissed Gerard. Gerard smiled too and held onto Frank’s hips, thrusting up into him in earnest. Frank shivered as his arousal was echoed through the bond, making him drool as he bounced on Gerard’s cock.

“Hmm, I want more. More puppies, please, Gerard,” Frank whined out. Gerard gasped beneath him and rolled them over.

“Yeah? You want to be full of me again?” Gerard asked as he thrust into Frank hard. Frank keened and arched his back, hands thrown backwards to show off his body. Gerard cursed and leant down to leave bites and kisses over Frank’s breasts.

“Hmm, I can’t wait for your breasts to get a big and full, baby. Ahh, your body will curve so beautifully as you carry our babies, you’ll get so full and round and soft for me. I can’t wait to pump you full again during your next heat, I won’t pull out at all,” Gerard rambled as he fucked into Frank hard. Frank moaned in assent and reached down to play with his breasts.

“I can’t wait to seduce you,” he breathed out as he played with his nipples, pulling on the buds hard and keening. Gerard gaped at him, his thrusts growing erratic.

“Oh fuck, Frankie,” Gerard moaned, and his knot started swelling. Frank made a happy noise and pulled Gerard in with his calves.

“That’s right, Gerard, pump me full,” Frank moaned out. Gerard whimpered as his orgasm burst through him. Frank held a hand over his stomach to feel it distend and relaxed into the sheets, a warm feeling of satisfaction washing through him. Gerard whimpered over him, shaking through the aftershocks as he filled Frank up. Frank hummed and squeezed Gerard’s dick through his tummy, earning him a drawn-out keen.

“Thank you,” Frank mumbled and wrapped his arms around Gerard. Gerard mumbled something back that Frank couldn’t understand, so he giggled, pressing soft kisses to the side of Gerard’s head. Frank dozed off a little as Gerard’s knot slowly shrunk down. Gerard pulled out with a lewd squelch after a while longer and fell sideways onto the bed. Frank hummed and blinked at him.

Gerard looked beautiful in the dim light in the room. His messy hair fell around his face chaotically, drawing attention to his large eyes, framed by his long lashes. The expression on his face was soft as he caught his breath next to Frank. Frank smiled and nuzzled into Gerard, wrapping his arms around the older man with a happy sigh. Gerard chuckled and cuddled him back. Frank hummed and felt his body shut down, the strain and stress of the day and night finally catching up to him and dragging him under the heavy blanket of sleep.

~


	2. Here's my resignation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys deal with the aftermath of their wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy topics in this chapter, Frank has a breakdown, so thread carefully!

~

Gerard woke up the next morning wrapped around Frank’s slight body. He shivered as he remembered their passionate night. He couldn’t wait for Frank’s real heat to hit so they could explore their dynamics some more. He’d really enjoyed Frank taking control, telling him what to do. He sighed happily and nuzzled his face into Frank’s messy hair. The omega smelled relaxed and satiated. Gerard hoped he would settle quickly in the coming weeks before he had to return to school.

Gerard hummed and pressed a kiss on the bond bite on the back of Frank’s neck, an ugly reminder of his loss of control, and wondered if it was too soon to ask Frank to reciprocate it. Their marriage would be considered null if Frank, as the omega, remained unbonded, but it was generally considered unnecessary (and odd) for an alpha to be bonded. Gerard thought that was a load of bull crap, but his parents had reminded him that it wouldn’t matter in the end. He really hoped Frank wouldn’t look down on him for wanting to submit to him. He was still so young and seemed very set on tradition. Gerard didn’t want to force him into something he didn’t want, so his desires would have to wait.

Frank mumbled something sleepy and turned around, nuzzling into Gerard’s chest with a hum. Gerard’s heart raced and he smiled fondly down at Frank. He hadn’t been very confident in their marriage, but Frank seemed like an intelligent young man, although he’d been pretty quiet for most of the past two days. It must have been more stressful for him than Gerard. Gerard resolved to hang out with Frank’s mother sometime, invested in being a good mate for Frank, Linda would know what Frank needed. He really hoped he could provide everything the young man desired.

Frank yawned and groaned into Gerard’s chest, waking up. Gerard looked as he opened his eyes a little before closing them again with a hum, hugging Gerard tightly. Gerard kissed the top of his head and smiled. He still felt a little weird about their age difference, but Frank felt so right in his arms that it was easy to ignore. Frank made an inquisitive sound before twitching, pulling back. Gerard let him go and watched as the young man moved back, staring at Gerard with wide eyes and a slight blush on his face.

“Um, mornin’,” Frank muttered groggily. Gerard smiled sleepily and stroked a finger down Frank’s nose, tapping the tip before responding in kind. Frank giggled and hid his face in the pillow. Gerard huffed and ruffled Frank’s bed hair before getting up.

Frank’s eyes followed him across the room as Gerard collected his clothes from the night previous and put them away. Gerard caught Frank looking at his dick and his ass several times and wasn’t sure what to feel. Flattered? Frank was probably just curious. His behaviour last night could, and very definitely should, be contributed to the heat pills he’d taken. Maybe it was just the aftereffects of the pills. Gerard shrugged it off and put on a clean pair of underpants and covered himself in a pair of sweatpants and a large hoodie.

“What would you like for breakfast?” Gerard asked as he turned back to Frank. Frank looked over Gerard’s outfit with a little frown before making eye contact.

“I should probably make us something, huh?” Frank asked. Gerard clenched his jaw and forced himself to relax. Frank was driving him nuts with these archaic comments.

“If that’s what you really want, I don’t mind. But I’m perfectly capable, good even, at making us some pancakes. So how about you take your time getting cleaned up and I’ll worry about breakfast, hmm?” Gerard said as mildly as he could. Frank seemed a little flustered and quickly nodded his head.

“Y-yeah, oka-ay. Um, I’ll see you downstairs?” Frank stuttered out. Gerard smiled at him and walked over, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Frank’s forehead.

“Okay,” he whispered into Frank’s hair and gave him one more affectionate nuzzle before forcing himself to give Frank some space. He had pancakes to bake.

~

Frank stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. There were a couple of bruises and hickeys covering his body. They made him feel sick. He poked a bruise on his hip and hissed at the ache. But none of them could compare to the burning pain on the back of his neck. Frank turned to the side and tears collected in his eyes at the sight of the mangled skin on the back of his neck.

Gerard had taken a fucking bite off his neck. Chomped down and ate a piece of him. Frank’s stomach rolled and Frank put a hand to his mouth. He felt like he was going to actually be sick. Tears dripped down his face as he stared at his beaten body from the side. Nope. He couldn’t do this. He turned around and rushed to the toilet, dropping heavily onto his knees, pain shooting through him at the impact. He grabbed the bowl tightly with both hands.

Frank hurled into the toilet, knuckles white, tears and snot dripping down his face as he gasped and sobbed between convulsions as he emptied his stomach into the bowl. Frank trembled when the tremors calmed down and he stopped heaving. He breathed heavily into his arms, which had come up to circle over the seat. He sobbed pathetically as he tried to calm down.

The faint smell of pancakes filtered into the bathroom and Frank had to swallow to prevent throwing up again. He wanted to go home. He wanted to wake up in his bedroom at noon. He wanted to play his guitar, or play some games, or hang out with his friends. Maybe go to some show. But he couldn’t have any of that. He was stuck in this house. The house he now shared with an alpha twice his age. His mate.

Frank shivered and closed his eyes against the pounding headache pushing through his skull. He had to get up. He needed to take a shower. Clean himself up. Brush his teeth. Go downstairs and be a good mate. A shudder rolled through him. He didn’t want this. It wasn’t fair. He was still young. He wanted to explore the world. He didn’t want to be stuck inside like a good little omega, he wanted to be out there, rock the stage with his band. He didn’t want to have a family of his own yet. He wasn’t ready.

Frank growled and pushed himself up onto shaking legs. He breathed carefully and swallowed often, praying he wouldn’t throw up again. He sluggishly made his way into the shower and stood under the icy beam as it slowly warmed up. His every movement was heavy, like something was pushing down on him, pressing him to the floor. It was awful to reach up and grab the shampoo. Lathering his hair was the hardest thing he’d ever done. He was gasping for breath by the time he let the water rinse the bubbles out.

Frank couldn’t control his shivering. He couldn’t escape the feeling of Gerard’s hands and body all over him. He sobbed into the tiled wall as he wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing his arms roughly. He felt awful. Used. But he couldn’t help but think back to the positive moments. The way Gerard had been so honest and upfront to him. How he’d admitted to being scared too. How he’d apologised to Frank, that _had_ to mean something, right?

Frank blinked his eyes open and pushed himself up. He turned off the water and squeezed his hair out. He really hoped to cut his hair again soon, but he would probably have to wait. Maybe he could stealthily make the hairdresser cut his hair short when his mate was distracted at the salon. Fuck, he’d have to be out with Gerard all the time now. He couldn’t go anywhere without his mate, that simply wasn’t something an omega would do.

Frank clenched his teeth. He’d never hated his gender more. He’d thought he was lucky, at first. He had choices! It wouldn’t matter what partner he’d get in the future; he would always be able to have kids with them. Which was his lifelong dream, he really wanted to be a father. He wanted kids, he did! He just didn’t think he’d start having them until he was at least in his twenties. But now, just because he was a male omega, he’d been married off to some powerful alpha. Because he was nothing to society. Nothing.

Frank sniffed as he rubbed himself dry with a large, warm towel. He wrapped his hair into the towel and brushed his teeth, looking around for the hairdryer. It was waiting for him in one of the drawers under the sink. He kept his eyes low as he placed the dryer on the counter and rinsed his mouth. He looked around for his clothes and slipped into them quickly, hiding his body from himself. He didn’t want to look at himself anymore. He hoped Gerard was okay with him wearing a pair of sweats and a large sweater, hiding his body entirely. He must. He was wearing a similar outfit himself, so really it would only be fair.

But the world wasn’t run on fairness. And omegas had to live by different standards than alphas. Frank had been raised too spoiled, had gotten lucky with the friends he had. But now he had to be part of the real world, and the real world had strict restrictions for people like Frank. Frank really hoped Gerard would tell him the rules before punishing him.

Frank unwrapped the towel and squeezed his hair with it to get the bulk of the water out. He threw it in the hamper and turned back to the sink. He froze with his hand half-way to the dryer. He had to do the laundry from now on. His mom had explained him exactly how to use all the household equipment over the past year, so it shouldn’t be a problem. Frank really hoped Gerard had a dryer too. He really didn’t want to bother with hanging up clothes.

Frank groaned as he realised that some clothes couldn’t be thrown into the dryer, they had to be hung to dry. He grabbed the edges of the sink and breathed out a sigh. His life was going to be significantly less fun from now on. And it already hadn’t been great to begin with. Frank felt his heart beat faster in his chest as he thought about the things he would have to go without and his new responsibilities. His life was basically over and done with.

Frank would hold on until he had given Gerard at least one child, that’s what he had vowed to do, and Frank wasn’t someone to go back on a promise. But after that? Frank shuddered and clenched his hands on the edge of the sink as his blood turned to ice. He would be useless. There would be no point to his life anymore. He could maybe hold out until the kids were no longer babies, but then? Frank wasn’t too sure whether he would be able to control his urges anymore.

Frank breathed harshly through his nose, a loud ringing deafening him as his world turned darker. He focused on breathing, listening to his gasps, and feeling the sink under his fingertips. He breathed in through his nose and smelled pancakes, shampoo, the moisture in the air. His world slowly came back into focus, the darkness receding to the edges. The ringing got quieter and Frank swallowed thickly. He kept his gaze down as he grabbed the hair dryer, plugged it in, and started blow drying his hair.

Frank made no effort to make himself look presentable. His hair was mostly dry, just a little damp in the back and at the tips. He was wearing clothes. It would have to do. He carefully unplugged the hairdryer and rolled the cord around the handle before returning it to its drawer. Frank turned around and moved to the door. He breathed deeply. He was going to go down and have breakfast with his mate. He could do this. No more panic. Just. Do it.

Frank opened the door.

~

Frank entered the kitchen right as Gerard poured the last of the batter onto the griddle. Frank fidgeted with his sweater as he shuffled into the kitchen, sitting down at the small table, anxiously looking around the place. Gerard hummed a song under his breath as he waited for the pancakes to brown. Frank’s eyes kept shooting over to him, staring at him with wide eyes. Gerard wondered how he could make the boy relax, but he figured it would probably just take time. And he was probably still processing everything that had happened last night. Gerard turned completely to the griddle to flip the pancakes, hiding his face as he grimaced when the memory of the bonding resurfaced.

Gerard couldn’t believe how he’d reacted to Frank. He’d never been a violent person and had definitely never been a dominant alpha. Then again, he had also never been confronted with heat pheromones before. His instincts had been intense, too much for him to control. And he’d taken Frank, in all possible ways. The poor kid was probably traumatised after all that. Gerard had failed to be a good mate for him, already breaking his vows. Gerard took a deep breath and decided the pancakes were probably done, plating them on the second plate and turning around.

Frank was staring at him again. Gerard sent a friendly smile at him and put the fresh plate of pancakes on the table in front of Frank. He put the other plate opposite of Frank and grabbed the butter and syrup, putting them on the table between them.

“Would you like to pray before your meal?” Gerard asked. He recalled Linda being catholic, and he wasn’t sure how strict Frank’s upbringing had been. He wasn’t much of a believer himself; he didn’t really believe in many of the things the church spread. But he did find solace in the presence of God, so he wouldn’t judge Frank for any habits he may have. Frank got a sour look on his face before hiding it away and coughing. Ah, that was a no then.

“Um, are you- No, never mind. I can do a prayer if you want,” Frank said quickly, stumbling over his words. Gerard tilted his head to the side.

“I’m asking if you want to, Frank. I’m not religious like that myself, but I know your mother is. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want here. Within reason, of course.” Frank’s head shot up. He stared at Gerard with wide eyes before nodding and picking up his cutlery.

“Um, enjoy your meal, I guess?” Frank said hesitantly, pricking his pancakes. Gerard smiled at him and hummed, cutting a piece off his pancake and stuffing it into his mouth. Frank swallowed and cut off small pieces, eating very slowly. Gerard finished his plate quickly, unsure about what to do to relieve the tension in the room. He stood up and put the plate in the sink, rinsing it off while he waited for Frank to do anything. He turned around to look at the teen once the plate was clean.

Frank was shaking. It wasn’t very obvious, but his hand trembled as Frank moved a piece of pancake to his mouth. He barely chewed on the small piece before swallowing thickly and repeating the process. Frank was resolutely looking down at his plate, shoulders tense. Gerard moved back to his prior seat and sat down, observing the boy in front of him. Frank slowly put down his cutlery and pulled his hands into his lap, trembling in his seat.

“Hey, you want to talk about yesterday?” Gerard asked through a constricted throat. He coughed into his hand and fiddled with the corner of the notepad next to the wall. Frank tensed up and shrugged.

“I don’t know. Should we? Did you want to talk about it?” Frank asked with a shaky voice. Gerard sighed and slowly got up.

“No, that’s okay. I’ll give you some space to get used to the house. I hafta put everything in place for work. I was only notified of, um, everything, yesterday, so I didn’t really have a chance to do it earlier. Um. Yeah. Let me know if you need anything, okay?” Gerard said as he moved to stand next to Frank. Frank nodded and looked up. There were tears in his eyes.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll call you if I need anything.” Gerard pressed his lips together and nodded. He patted Frank on his shoulder, gritting his teeth together as the young man flinched, on the way out to his office. He heard Frank sob when he reached the staircase and had to force himself to keep moving. He didn’t know what to do, how to comfort the young omega. He dragged himself up the stairs and into his office and froze when he observed the mess. Right. He’d been in such a hurry last night that he hadn’t cleaned up after himself. He sighed and went to work.

Gerard collected all his pencils and markers and put them in the case to the side of his desk. He sorted through the various pieces of paper at the centre of the desk, organising them into separate piles per project. He stilled when his hand moved over a piece of paper with a quick doodle in the corner of the page. Gerard sat down and stroked a finger over the paper curiously. He knew he’d been overwhelmed and a bit out of it last night, before Frank had called him into the bedroom. He hadn’t realised he’d been quite this obsessive over his new mate. The doodle was a caricature of Frank, feisty and beautiful in the corner of the page.

“Fuck,” Gerard muttered and placed the paper, which was originally just the storyboard of part of the new chapter for his comic book series, in front of him on his desk. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He couldn’t believe he was in this position, this archaic bullshit position of the old powerful alpha with the young innocent omega. His respect for his parents had dwindled significantly. The phone rang on the desk, startling him from his stare-off with the doodle. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was already past nine. He quickly answered the call.

“Good morning, Gerard Way speaking.”

“Morning, mister Way! How’s the married life treating you?” his editor, Scott, said cheerfully on the other end of the line. Gerard grimaced and sat up in his chair.

“I’ve been married for less than 24 hours, how am I supposed to know,” he grumbled, causing Scott to laugh.

“Don’t harass the man, Scotty, we need him still to work for us,” Gabriel cut in.

“Oh,” Gerard said. He hadn’t realised he was in a conference call. Scott snorted.

“Yes, I decided to include you in the call, seeing as you didn’t ring me up soon enough. So, long night?” Gerard pinched his nose and leant heavily onto his desk.

“Spare me, please,” he begged. Scott and Gabriel both laughed at him.

“Oh, come on now. You’re living the life! Marrying a young and pure omega to do your bidding. I would have had the time of my life on my wedding night. Had I been in that position, of course!” Scott said. Gerard grimaced and shuddered.

“Don’t be too hard on Gee,” Gabriel tried to calm the situation. Scott snorted.

“Please, he just doesn’t want to share the saucy details with us. But we’re his friends, so we have a right to know! Has it convinced you to write erotica yet?” Gerard felt sick.

“What are you talking about?” Gerard asked in a low rumble. Scott scoffed.

“Exactly what I’m saying! You’re living the life, Gerard, share us the amazing details of your wedding night! It must have been amazing to eliminate your omega’s innocence and make them take your cock. Oh! And your knot! Fuck, must be nice to fuck with purpose, you know what I’m saying?” Scott rambled. Gerard saw red.

“No. No, actually. I do not see what you’re saying,” he spit out. It was silent for a moment.

“Oh, come on, don’t feel bad! It’s only natural for an alpha to take what’s rightfully theirs! I’m sure they’ll come around soon enough and be begging on their knees for you to breed them again. It’s all omegas are good for anyway.” Gerard stood up with a growl.

“That’s not true!”

“Um, Scott, tone it down a little,” Gabriel tried to suss the situation. Scott just scoffed again.

“Seriously, what’s the big deal here? Obviously, omegas can do whatever they want, but they’ll always be subservient to alphas. They’re literally born to be bred by us. Why is this such a big deal to you?” Scott asked. Gerard was baffled. His editor sounded genuinely confused.

“What do you mean why is this such a big deal? Frank is more than just some tool for me to produce an heir!” Scott laughed.

“You’re kidding yourself, right? He was hand-picked by your parents so you could finally give them an heir, you are in no position to say something like that!”

“Well, maybe he already means more to me! He didn’t choose this!” Scott scoffed.

“You’re the one fucking a sixteen year old, Gerard. You’re impregnating him to give your parents what they want. You might as well enjoy it, not like you or he can do anything about it.” Gerard slumped down on his chair. His body was still filled with fire, filled with a desperate need to protect his mate. But Scott was right. Who was Gerard to speak on this topic when he was part of the problem himself?

“Alright. Can we get to the work part of this meeting?” Gabriel said after an uncomfortable silence.

“Yes, let’s get the two of you working. Gerard, how far along were you with the storyboard?” Scott asked. Gerard hummed and moved the paper in front of him around a little. He couldn’t help staring at the little doodle in the corner but managed to collect himself enough to glance over the important content on the paper.

“I’m getting there. I think I’m mostly done.”

The meeting went on for another hour and a half before Gerard was released to work. He hung up the phone with a sigh. His hand twitched on the receiver. He sat up straight in his chair and pulled a new piece of paper from the organiser next to the fax machine. He grabbed a simple HB pencil and started sketching out the storyboard anew, extremely uncomfortable about sharing the previous one. He didn’t want Scott to ever see Frank in his life. Ever.

The scratching sound of the granite over the paper lulled Gerard into calmness, his posture relaxed as his hand moved quickly over the paper. He sketched out the first half of the chapter in messy, squiggly lines, adding some text here and there to indicate roughly what was happening for the characters in the panels and sometimes some dialogue. He grabbed his notebook from the top desk drawer midway through the third panel and flipped to the outline for the chapter. It took him a good, few hours to draw everything he wanted to draw, erasing parts frequently and thanking his past self for investing in thicker paper. He stopped when the lines started to blur. A quick glance at the clock showed him it was already nearing 2 PM. He needed to eat something.

Gerard groaned and put the pencil back in the case. He stretched his back with a moan before rolling backwards and getting out of his desk chair. He sighed and cracked his neck as he wandered downstairs. He really needed to invest in a better set-up, he was going to destroy his back even further if he kept going like this. He beelined to the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine, smiling at the familiar sounds. He opened the fridge to have a look at what was inside. Nothing much interesting he was willing to make, so instead he grabbed a slice of bread and dunked it in the toaster. His coffee finished boiling before the toast was done, so Gerard quickly filled a steaming mug of the black liquid, adding a bit of sugar and creamer to lighten the dark taste.

The first sip always tasted best, and Gerard let out a little moan as the scalding liquid burned down his throat. One day he would learn to be patient and wait for the coffee to cool a little bit before chugging it. That day was definitely not today. The toast popped up from the toaster and Gerard turned around to grab a plate from the cabinet. He placed the toast on the plate and slathered some butter on the warm surface, staring as the butter melted into the bread, turning it soft again. Gerard sighed and sat down at the breakfast table with his toast and coffee.

He zoned out a little, staring at the (honestly ridiculous) calendar hung up on the kitchen wall, a big heart drawn on yesterday’s date. Gerard could tell Mikey had drawn it, all wobbly, but much more appreciated than if it had been drawn by anyone else. Donna had probably put him up to it. Gerard wished he’d had a chance to talk properly to his little brother the day before. Mikey was probably not okay with the proceedings at all, but he was happily married to this lovely beta girl and living the perfect beta family dream, so maybe he’d stay out of it.

Gerard shook out of his daydream when he heard Frank curse loudly from the living room. He blinked and looked down, coffee and toast gone. He rinsed off the plate, setting it to dry, then refilled his mug with coffee. He hummed and sipped his coffee as he walked to the living room, where more sounds were coming from. Gerard smiled as he saw what was happening: Frank must have grabbed one of his still packed boxes, because the young man had hooked up a PlayStation to the television and was playing Spyro the Dragon.

“Have you grabbed the crystal at spawn yet?” he asked as he walked over to the couch. Frank squeaked and jumped, turning around quickly with wide eyes.

“Watch out!” Gerard said and pointed at the screen, where Spyro got slammed by one of the enemies. Frank turned back, flew Spyro off to a safe space and paused the game. His shoulders were tense when he turned to Gerard again. There were tears in his eyes. Gerard tilted his head in confusion. He thought Frank had been having fun.

“I’m sorry,” Frank said with a sniff. Gerard blinked at him.

“Wha? You weren’t looking at the screen, it makes sense you got smacked.” Now it was Frank’s turn to look confused.

“You’re not upset that I set up my PlayStation?” he asked carefully. Gerard blinked down at him. Oh. But- Frank lived here? Why would he think that?

“What do you mean?” Gerard asked. Frank put down the controller and fidgeted with his sleeves.

“I don’t know.” Well, that was useful. Gerard walked over and sat down in the large comfy chair next to the couch and looked at Frank as he took another sip of his coffee.

“It’s your house too, yaknow? Besides, I love Spyro! He’s cool,” Gerard confessed with a smile. Frank’s shoulders untensed a little as he hummed and nodded.

They sat in silence for a while, Gerard sipping his coffee and Frank fidgeting with his sleeves, looking around all skittery. Gerard wished his mother had given them some time to get to know each other before throwing them naked into a room together. He had no idea what he could talk about that would make Frank relax. He figured talking about school would only get him a scoff and a roll of his eyes. He had never liked talking about school either. His mother had told him Frank had similar interests, but there was a giant age gap between them, which still meant Gerard couldn’t really talk about any of his passions with Frank. They were all things from before Frank was even born, after all.

“I still have a PlayStation Two laying around,” Gerard said, remembering packing it into one of the many boxes he’d stuffed full of all his stuff the day before yesterday. Frank turned to him with big eyes.

“Really!?” he asked excitedly. Gerard smirked and nodded.

“Yeah! Bought one at release. I dropped my original PlayStation and it got smashed, so I figured I would wait for the Two to come out instead of investing in a new one.”

“Oh, that sucks. But that’s cool too. Man, I’ve never played on a PlayStation Two before, Tim said it has awesome games, but he never lets me play on his,” Frank said. Gerard smiled, getting excited about Frank’s enthusiasm.

“We’ll have to do some digging; I didn’t label any of my boxes and I’m pretty sure it’s at the bottom of one of them. Something to do over the course of the week,” Gerard said and chugged the last of his coffee. Frank hummed and looked surprised at Gerard.

“You want to clean up together?” the young omega asked. Gerard snorted.

“Want to? Nah, I hate cleaning. But I want to spend time with you and hunting for my PS2 sounds like a great time to me,” Gerard responded.

“Huh,” Frank said and stared at Gerard. Gerard smiled and got up. He walked back to the kitchen. He poured another cup of coffee, the last one of the pot, before drying the plate he’d left in the rack. He put it back in the cabinet and stilled. He wondered what had happened to any of the things he’d used that morning. He glanced around the kitchen, but it was spotless. Gerard closed the cabinet and looked around closer. The floor was shining. The appliances were pristine. Gerard leaned against the counter and crossed his arms, looking around himself. Had Frank seriously cleaned the entire kitchen while he’d been drawing upstairs? Why?

“Frankie?” Gerard called out. Frank stumbled out of the living room with large, concerned eyes, fidgeting in the door opening of the kitchen.

“Did you clean the kitchen?”

“Yes?” Frank responded insecurely. Gerard covered his mouth with a hand, feeling anxious about Frank’s timid behaviour.

“Why?” Gerard asked gently. Frank looked at everywhere but Gerard, his face growing pale, his fidgeting getting worse.

“Was I not supposed to?” he asked in a small voice, gaze settling on the floor before him, hunching up into himself. Gerard pressed his lips together tightly, tears pressing behind his eyes. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed through the guilt. He opened his eyes and looked at Frank carefully. Frank had started trembling, eyes wide and fearful.

“No, it’s okay, please don’t worry. I was just surprised. You really didn’t have to do that. I’m sorry. I won’t bother you anymore,” Gerard said, shaking a little himself. Frank looked up and nodded. He looked relieved, a little less tense. But he didn’t do anything more than observe Gerard, seemingly waiting for something.

“Um, did you need help with anything?” Gerard asked, linking his arms together behind his back. Frank shook his head.

“No! No, it’s okay. I’m sorry. I’m keeping you from work, I’m sorry,” Frank babbled. Gerard sighed deeply and walked forwards to Frank. The teen flinched but stayed in place, eyes widening again. Gerard unlinked his arms and lifted Frank’s chin with a finger. He smiled gently down at Frank.

“Really, Frank. Thank you. You don’t have to be so skittish around me. I’m here for you, okay?” Gerard said. Frank nodded hesitantly, but the fear in his eyes didn’t lessen. Gerard leaned down and pressed a short kiss on Frank’s forehead. Frank gasped and leaned back a little. Gerard stepped closer and held Frank around his waist.

“You’ll be fine, Frankie,” he said and pecked the trembling omega on the lips. Frank made a confused sound and grabbed hold of Gerard’s shoulders.

“You want me?” Frank blurted out before blushing a bright red and stumbling out an apology. Gerard laughed and tightened his arm around Frank’s waist.

“You’re definitely an intriguing and lovely person, Frank. Of course, I want you. Just, not like this. I wish you could be yourself around me. I also really wish we weren’t this far apart in age,” Gerard admitted with a sigh. Frank made a weird noise and nodded. His arms wrapped around Gerard’s chest and suddenly Gerard had his mate wrapped around him tightly.

“I’m scared,” Frank murmured into Gerard’s chest and Gerard felt his heart fracture. He wrapped his arms around Frank and stroked his fingers through his hair. He leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to the top of Frank’s head.

“I’m scared too, Frankie. I’m sorry you were forced to marry me. I want you to try and live like you were before, okay? It’s just, you have more freedom, I guess. You are co-owner of this house and are more than free to do what you want. And please let me know if you need something, if you want anything. I’m here to help you. I want to get to know you properly and then we’ll see how we can live together, alright? Don’t fear me, please. I won’t hurt you, not on purpose. I’m so, so sorry about yesterday. I wish it didn’t have to be like this. Are you okay? Physically?” Gerard said. Frank’s trembling had stopped, and his arms had tightened around Gerard.

“I think I’m okay? My bond hurts like hell though,” Frank said softly. Gerard swallowed around the lump in his throat.

“Let’s tend to that then, come on.” Frank unwrapped himself. Gerard led him back into the living room and nudged him towards the couch. He grabbed the first aid kit from one of the large closets next to the tv and plopped down next to Frank. He gently turned the omega away from him and moved his hair to the side.

The wound looked enflamed and entirely unpleasant. Gerard had to take a moment to breathe through the stab of guilt before he could tend to the wound. He cleaned it carefully with an antibacterial wipe, Frank flinching and whimpering before him. Gerard kept his lips firmly pressed together as he applied a soothing iodine salve to the wound and covered it with gauze, dressing it with a long strip of white bandage, wrapping it around Frank’s neck to keep the gauze in place. He pressed a soft kiss, an apology, to Frank’s shoulder, rubbing the other shoulder with his hand.

“Let me know if it starts feeling worse, alright?” Gerard said. Frank turned to face him and nodded. Gerard put everything back in place in the first aid kit and moved to get up in order to put it back, but Frank grabbed onto his shirt and prevented him from standing up. Gerard turned to him questioningly.

“Can I kiss you?” Frank asked. Gerard gasped, his heart skipping a beat. He swallowed and stared at Frank, who was looking more hesitant by the second.

“Yeah. Yeah, of course. Um. We are married, after all,” Gerard said and cringed. Frank chuckled.

“I mean, I know we’re practically strangers, and there’s a big age gap between us, but we’ve done the worst of it already, so I don’t see why we shouldn’t enjoy more innocent versions of intimacy. I’ll let you know if I’m ever not in the mood for something, don’t worry. All I ask is that you do the same. I really don’t want to hurt you worse than I already have,” Gerard said and stroked a finger down Frank’s neck, over the bandage. Frank shivered and nodded.

“Yeah, that makes sense,” he breathed out and leant forwards, putting his hands on Gerard’s chest and kissing him. Gerard relaxed and kissed back, hand sliding up to cup Frank’s face. Frank hummed and licked over Gerard’s lips. Gerard opened his mouth, allowing Frank entrance. He moaned as Frank explored his mouth, biting down softly on his tongue and wrestling his own against Frank’s. He leant back and nudged Frank a respectful distance away. Frank’s pupils had dilated, and he licked his lips salaciously, staring at Gerard’s lips.

“I have to get back to work,” Gerard choked out. Frank flinched and nodded. Gerard stood up and put the first aid kit back in the closet and walked out of the room. He halted in the door opening for a second and turned to Frank. Frank looked at him curiously, fingers moving up to press to his bottom lip. Gerard felt butterflies taking flight in his stomach. He was an idiot. There was no reason for him to develop any feelings for the young omega. He’d leave the moment he got the chance. Gerard swallowed thickly and repressed his feelings.

“Don’t forget about that chest behind spawn. It has the crystal you’ll need to get a hundred percent on the level,” Gerard said and shot Frank a shaky smile. Frank blinked, eyes flicking to the tv in understanding before looking back at Gerard with a small smile.

“Aight, thanks,” he said. Gerard nodded and walked out of the room, very aware of the blush spreading over his face.

~

Frank hummed as he stared at the contents of the fridge. He wasn’t sure what to make for dinner. He had no specific cravings, and he had no clue what his mate wanted to eat. The fridge was fully stocked, so he had all the choice in the world to make whatever meal he desired. He sighed as he glared at a lettuce. Well, he could make a salad. But what would he serve with it? He kind of wanted to bake a bread, but that would take too long. He could add some pasta, or maybe potatoes, to the salad to make it into a proper meal. But he kind of didn’t want to. He glanced over the meat options. Nothing really jumped out at him.

“Come on, what to eat?” Frank muttered under his breath. He growled and grabbed the turkey filets, flinging them onto the counter. He grabbed a collection of vegetables and decided they would have to do. He was going to make some rice with turkey and vegetables. He prayed Gerard would like it. Frank grabbed a cutting board from the back of the counter and pulled the meat knife from the block. He was ready to make a meal.

Frank took his time cutting the meat and vegetables into neat little cubes. He set the meat to marinate with some oil, garlic, and some random herbs (the package said ‘Asian Herbs,’ whatever that meant). He grabbed a large wok (rad) and put it on the stove. He poured a generous amount of oil in it and turned on the heat. He grabbed a pot too and filled it with water, putting on a different pit. He riffled through the cabinets until he found a stack of stock blocks.

“Bingo,” Frank said and put one of the chicken stock blocks into the water on the heat. He held his hand above the wok. There was warmth rising up from the oil. He grabbed a wooden spatula and wet it in the sink. He shook some drips into the oil in the wok. There wasn’t an explosion of hissing, luckily, just a bit of a buzz. Frank grabbed the turkey and poured it into the wok safely. He smiled to himself, proud he remembered his mother’s tips and tricks. He was going to own being a housewife.

Frank got into the zone, adding the vegetables, cooking the rice, pouring some more seasoning over the contents of the wok. He hummed under his breath as he cooked, smiling in satisfaction as the food started smelling better with the minute. He puffed up his chest, proud of himself, and started whistling as he drained the rice. He put the pot back down with a clatter, getting into the rhythm of the song he was humming. He turned off the stove and grabbed a pair of plates. He carefully plated the rice and vegetable/meat mixture, dividing the plate into two sections. He smirked to himself as he rinsed the wok and put it on the drying rack. He turned around and jumped two feet in the air when he noticed Gerard lurking at him from the doorway. Gerard startled too, a blush covering his cheeks as he looked away.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Gerard said softly. Frank’s heart hammered in his chest.

“No! It’s fine! Don’t, um, worry about it. Sorry,” Frank reassured him quickly. He fidgeted before turning to the counter and grabbing both plates, putting them on the small table in the kitchen.

“Wanna, um, eat here?” Frank asked awkwardly. He wasn’t sure his feet could carry him safely to the dining room, his legs were trembling too much. Gerard smiled at him and nodded.

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Gerard made his way over to the table and sat down. Frank turned away, his heart shooting up into his throat. He was terrified of his mate. Terrified of this man, this alpha, who’d taken everything from him. Frank grabbed two glasses and filled them with water, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm down. He put a glass in front of Gerard and sipped from the other after sitting down himself.

They ate in silence.

Frank couldn’t bear to take more than small bites again, stomach tied in knots. He glanced at Gerard as the older man kept his gaze down, eating methodically and sipping his water between bites. Frank felt a flash of insecurity shoot through him. Was Gerard not enjoying the meal? Oh, God. Had he fucked up already? Frank pressed his lips together and trembled. He breathed heavily as he tried to not let any tears spill from his eyes. His sight grew blurry. Frank clenched his hand around his fork. He tried to breathe through the anxiety, but it was hard.

Frank stood up with a clatter and ran out of the kitchen. He sped towards the bathroom, heart thudding loudly in his ears. The hairs at the back of his neck stood up and he sobbed, convinced Gerard was chasing after him. He stumbled on the stairs, letting out a frightened yelp before he forced himself up and ran into the bathroom. He slammed the door closed behind him and locked it, stumbling backwards away from the door. He could hear footsteps in the hallway and his throat constricted. Frank sobbed and fell to the ground, curling up against the side of the tub.

“Frank?” Gerard asked from behind the door. Frank gasped and shivered, tears spilling endlessly down his cheeks.

“Hey, Frank? Um, are you okay? Can I help?” Gerard asked. Frank tried to answer, tried to say anything, but all that came out were harsh breaths and sobs. He whimpered and curled further into himself. He twitched and turned to the side. He climbed into the tub and closed the curtain with a swish. He slid down and curled into a foetus position, hugging his head in his arms. Gerard moved on the other side of the door, faint sounds filtering through the cracks. Frank wasn’t sure what he was doing, he didn’t care, he was terrified, he wanted to go home.

Frank sobbed into his arms and clenched his fists. He longed to go back home, back to his mom, back to when his life still made sense to him. To when his only concern was finding a way into college. He couldn’t deal with this. He could be pregnant, right this instant. He could be carrying the beginnings of what would grow into a child. He was _sixteen_. He didn’t _want_ to have kids yet. **He wasn’t ready!** Frank whined. He didn’t even know this man. He had no idea what his intentions were with Frank. Apparently to breed him full and round, Frank recalled. Frank huffed and sniffed, trying to breathe normally.

He wished he was back at school. Away from this place. Away from this _creep_ who married him. The disgusting _pervert_ who was going to impregnate him. Frank growled and twisted around to his other side. He was upset. Angry. It wasn’t fair. Why did this have to happen to him? How was this even legal? Why did the government not consider him a human being? He was! He had hopes and dreams and wishes! His friends never cared about his gender, so why would anyone else? He was just Frank. A silly boy who played guitar in a band with his friends. Who played video games instead of doing his homework. Who did all the housework at home for his tired mother who worked three jobs just to sustain him. It wasn’t fair!

Frank shivered through his breaths, much calmer now than before. He stared vacantly ahead of him, putting a hand on the side of the tub and stroking it. Slowly he came down from all the emotions. He choked up again when he was hit with guilt and fear about running away from his mate. He was acting like a child. _He was a child_. But he was no longer allowed to be. He had to grow up, and fast. He had nine months to grow into an adult. It wasn’t enough time. It would never be enough time. Frank sighed and pushed himself up sluggishly. He felt heavy, weary. But he had to get out. He had to face Gerard.

Frank climbed out of the tub and shuffled to the sink. He looked at his mirror image and concluded he looked about as bad as he felt. His shoulders drooped sadly, and his eyes were rubbed raw and red. Frank bent down and turned on the faucet. He put his hands under the cool water and let the cold awaken his senses. He cupped his hands when they got pruny and splashed water on his face. He turned the faucet off and grabbed a towel, carefully dabbing over his face to get the water off. He refused to look at his reflection, just hung the towel back where he’d found it and turned to the door. He took a big breath and released it slowly.

Frank unlocked the door and opened it. Gerard’s head shot up from where it was hanging between his legs. The older man was sitting opposite of the door with his knees pulled close against his chest. Frank grimaced and looked away, closing the door behind him. Gerard stared at him with big, concerned eyes. Frank put his arms behind his back, fidgeting in place.

“Are you doing better now?” Gerard asked in a gravelly voice. Frank’s heart thumped wildly in his chest. He felt like he was going to cry again. He shrugged and stared at Gerard’s socked feet.

“Okay,” Gerard said. Frank shot his eyes around the hallway restlessly, waiting for some sort of sign from his mate, but Gerard just stayed where he was and watched him. Frank poked at the bond and felt a deep sadness filter through. Sadness, worry, fear. Frank blocked it out quickly. Gerard twitched, hands sliding down and falling to the floor. Frank noticed the muscles tense as Gerard started getting up and blurted out the first thing his mind could think of.

“Can I sleep in the guest room?” Gerard stumbled in getting up, hands smacking into the wall behind him with a loud thud. Frank flinched and shrunk against the bathroom door. Gerard coughed and shrugged.

“Um, yeah, sure. We, um. We could make it into a bedroom for you? I guess you’ll want to have your own space. That’s totally fine. You wanna move your clothes there now?” Gerard rambled. Frank hummed and shrugged.

“We still-” he swallowed thickly. “We haven’t finished dinner yet,” he said softly.

“Oh- Ah, yeah. You’re right. Sorry. Um, well. Let’s go downstairs then,” Gerard mumbled and pushed away from the wall. Frank made a constipated sound and fled down the stairs quickly. He walked into the kitchen and dropped down in his seat again. The food had gone cold. Frank didn’t care and stuffed his face with a forkful. Gerard sat down in front of him and gulped down his glass of water before finishing off his leftovers.

Frank shoved the food into his mouth, chewing quickly and swallowing, not wanting to know what it tasted like. He just wanted to make sure Gerard didn’t think he was neglecting himself. Gerard looked down at his plate with a little frown, playing with his fork and knife. Frank finished off his plate soon. He downed his water before standing up. Gerard looked up at him curiously, so Frank gathered his dishes and put them in the sink, turning on the faucet. Gerard stumbled off his chair and gathered his dishes too, putting them on the counter next to Frank.

Frank cleaned the dishes silently, hyper-aware of Gerard’s presence next to him. He put the first plate onto the drying rack and Gerard reached up to grab a dish towel. Oh. That’s why he stayed. To help. Frank relaxed a little and continued doing the dishes. Together they got them done faster than Frank could have by himself. Frank washed his hands and dried them. Gerard put the last glass away and hung the now wet dish towel over the back of one of the chairs.

“Wanna go up to get your room in order?” Gerard asked. Frank looked up at him and nodded.

“Yeah. I would like to, um, sleep alone. Tonight. If that’s okay.” Gerard smiled comfortingly at him.

“Of course, it is. Whatever you need, Frankie,” Gerard said and led the way back upstairs. Frank followed him. Together they moved all of Frank’s clothes from the master bedroom into the guest bedroom. It wasn’t very late when they were done, but Frank was anxious to be alone already. Gerard hovered in the doorway, gaze sweeping through the room thoughtfully.

“We should get you some stuff for this room,” he mumbled.

“What? No, that won’t be necessary. This is more than enough,” Frank assured. Gerard hummed and frowned.

“We should at least get you a desk so you can do your homework comfortably. Maybe some shelves to put your stuff on. Oh! I should definitely get you a cell phone. It will be much easier to stay in contact once you get back to school,” Gerard said. Frank swallowed. Gerard wanted to keep an eye on him. Wanted him to be reachable at any moment of the day. He wouldn’t have any privacy at all, his own bedroom was just a façade, to trick him into feeling safe. Frank breathed slowly and nodded.

“Okay. If you think that’s best,” he answered and shot Gerard a shaky smile. Gerard stilled and his face fell. An annoyed look crossed over his face before he shook it off. Frank’s heart dropped. What had he done wrong now? He wondered how long it would take before Gerard had had enough of his nonsense and taught him a lesson.

“We can go shopping tomorrow. If you’re up for it. I don’t really have to worry about work for the coming ten days. I guess we’re officially on our honeymoon now,” Gerard said with an awkward chuckle. Frank grimaced and nodded.

“Yeah. I guess so. We’ll have time to unpack a little. Settle into the house,” Frank offered.

“We should find some common interests. I mean, our parents have assured us we have similarities, so we should try and figure those out. See if we like the same series, games, comics. Yaknow.” Gerard smiled warmly at Frank. Frank smiled back, the bond warming in his chest.

“Okay.” Gerard sighed and walked over. Frank swallowed but didn’t flinch anymore. Gerard telegraphed his intentions clearly as he rubbed a hand over Frank’s head.

“We should give each other some space now. I don’t want you to freak out like that again. I’m sorry for whatever I did to make you that uncomfortable,” Gerard said quietly. Frank hummed non-committedly and shrugged.

“You didn’t really do anything. I just got stuck in my head.” Gerard hummed thoughtfully. He leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to Frank’s forehead.

“Alright. Dinner was delightful, by the way. You’re a great cook,” Gerard complimented. Frank slumped down.

“Really?” he asked to be sure. Gerard chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“Don’t tell my mother, but you’re a better cook than her. I can’t wait to taste your other delicious meals. Don’t feel pressured to cook every day though. I can help out too. Or we can order some food,” Gerard said with a grin. Frank smiled appreciatively at him.

“Alright, thank you.”

“No problem.”

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you liked this way too heavy story that literally came out of nowhere 😅 Please let me know your thoughts in the comments, your comments make my day and keep me motivated to write more 🙏🖤


End file.
